Alternative Note
by Khota Yagami
Summary: Con la muerte de Light lo que parecía haber acabado solo había tenido su pequeño principio. Un fic para aquellos a los que no les gusta el final que tuvo Death Note oficialmente.
1. Un nuevo mundo

**Capítulo 1 - Un nuevo mundo**

* * *

><p>Después de que Mikami escribiese los nombres de los miembros de la SPK y de los policias Japoneses que seguían trabajando en el "caso Kira", este empezó a contar por lo alto.<p>

-37, 38, 39, ¡40!

-Near, ¡te he ganado! - dijo Light cuando Mikami terminó de contar.

Pasaron 40 segundos desde que Mikami escribiese los nombres en el Death Note pero nadie murió.

-Dios, ¿porque no mueren? - gritó Mikami

-Ese cuaderno que llevas, es falso, porfavor acercadmelo. - dijo Near

Lester le acercó el cuaderno a Near - comprobad por vosotros mismos el nombre que no ha sido escrito.

Near le dió la vuelta al cuaderno y se lo mostró a todo el mundo, el único nombre que no estaba escrito en él era el de Light Yagami.

-Hace unos momentos has dicho que habías ganado, y es verdad, nosotros habíamos perdido, pero Mikami cometió un error. Nosotros falsificamos el cuaderno que él estaba usando para matar a los criminales. Algo no le cuadraba a Light, no debían de saber la existencia de ese cuaderno, "¿Me habrá traicionado Mikami?"

-¡Te equivocas!, mira esto - dijo Near señalando una página del cuaderno. En la parte superior de esa página estaba escrito el nombre de Kiyomi Takada.

-Diois, te vigilaban y no podías hacer nada, y estando Takada en esa situación... - dijo Mikami casi llorando

-¡Idiota, te dije que no hicieses nada fuera de lo acordado! - gritó Light

-No conocíamos la existencia de este cuaderno hasta que Mikami empezó a comportarse de manera extraña. Cuando Kiyomi Takada fue secuestrada él mismo fue al banco, algo extraño, porque siempre iba el mismo día a la misma hora. Pedí a Lester que lo siguiera, cuando Mikami salió del banco forzamos su caja fuerte y descubrimos dentro un cuaderno más. Pedí a Geovanni que falsificase este también y, aunque tuvo muy poco tiempo, he de admitir que su falsificación es muy buena. Volvimos a dejar el cuaderno en ssu sitio y guardamos el auntentico.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar. De repente Light empezó a reirse muy escandalosamente.

-Es verdad, yo soy Kira, ¿Qué vais a hacer ahora, matarme aquí mismo? - dijo, desafiante, Light.

* * *

><p><strong>Una página tomada del cuaderno, o incluso un fragmento del mismo contiene los efectos completos del cuaderno<strong>

* * *

><p>-Sí, cierto, soy Kira y también soy el Dios del nuevo mundo. Ahora yo soy la ley y el único que mantiene el orden en este nuevo mundo. Me he convertido en la justicia, en la esperanza de la gente. ¿Quieres matarme? ¿Crees que es lo correcto? - Light hizo una corta pausa - desde que llegó Kira hace 6 años ha desaparecido la guerra en el mundo y la criminalidad ha disminuido un 70%, pero el mundo sigue estando podrido, hay demasiada gente inmunda. Alguien tiene que hacer algo, y ese alguien ¡Soy yo!, ¿quién si no habría sido capaz de llegar tan lejos?<p>

-¡No!, no eres más que un vulgar asesino y esta libreta es el arma homicida más horrible que haya existido nunca.

Light se dió la vuelta, dió unos pasos para alejarse y estiró la manecilla central de su reloj 3 veces en 3 segundos. Esto reveló el compartimento secreto que lleva el reloj. Después de esto, Light cogió un boli que llevaba en el bolsillo y trató de escribir en un trozo de cuaderno que llevaba en el compartimento secreto del reloj.

-¡Lleva un trozo encima! - gritó Geovanni

Como un acto reflejo, Matsuda sacó su pistola, apuntó a Light y le disparó en la mano. Light trató de seguir escribiendo el nombre de Near en el trozo, pero Matsuda volvió a dispararle, repetidas veces, en la mano hasta tal punto en el que ya no pudo escribir.

-¡Misa, Mikami, matadlos a todos, por favor! ¡Haced que Kira sea la ley! - gritó, desesperado, Light.

En ese momento, Mikami se clavó un cuchillo en la barriga y empezó a salir sangre a chorro. Light aprovechó la distracción de Mikami para tratar de escapar.

-¡Que se escapa! - gritó Matsuda al verlo

Light consiguió escapar, malherido, después de correr desesperadamente acabó en unas escaleras de una nave cercana, donde murió a causa de un infarto causado por el Death Note de Ryuk.


	2. El comienzo del fin

**Capitulo 2 - El comienzo del fin**

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior el plan de Light fue descubierto, asustado y malherido escapó de Yellow Box para acabar muriendo en unas escaleras de una nave cercana. Varios segundos después Light apareció en un extraño lugar, en lo que él pensaba que era la nada. Justo al lado de él se encontraba Ryuk, el cual acababa de aparecer.<p>

-Hola, Light - dijo Ryuk

-Ryuk - dijo Light, sorprendido - ¿donde estoy?

-En el mundo de los Shinigami - respondió Ryuk con una sonrisa en la car

-¿Y qué demonios hago aquí? - preguntó Light

-¿Recuerdas que cuando te dí el Death Note te dije que no irías al cielo ni tampoco al infierno y que solo te esperaba la nada?

Light no podía creer lo que oía, "¿esto ese el mundo de los Shinigami?" pensó. Instantes después Light sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, sin fuerzas, se desploma, pero, a los pocos segundos el dolor desaparece y se vuelve a poner de pie.

-¿Qué está pasando, Ryuk? - preguntó Light asustado

-Vas a morir tantas veces como personas has matado con el Death Note y después - Ryuk dibujó una sonrisa escalofriante en su cara - morirás.

El dolor volvió a su pecho, Light volvió a desplomarse, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Poco después desapareció el dolor y Light se volvió a poner de pie.

-2.896.283 personas - dijo Light - 2.896.283 es el número de personas que he matado usando un Death Note

Ryuk estaba cada vez más intrigado por los planes de Light. De nuevo, como un boomerang, el dolor en el pecho volvió, varios segundos después, desapareció como si nada.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Light? - preguntó Ryuk

-Has dicho que estoy en el mundo de los Shinigami, ¿no? - Light hizo una pause - supongo que no tendrás inconveniente en llevarme ante el Dios de los Shinigami, me gustaría charlar con él.

-Está bien, Light, sígueme - dijo Ryuk

* * *

><p><strong>El humano que haya usado el cuaderno de muerte no podrá ir al cielo ni tampoco al infierno<strong>

* * *

><p>Después de sentir el dolor intenso unas miles de veces, Light y Ryuk llegaron ante el Dios de los Shinigami. Al mirarlo no se podía distinguir mucho, excepto una gran máscara que parecía de oro y una gran manta marrón polvorienta que cubría desde el suelo hasta casi la cabeza. Parecía estar sentado sobre un trono de calaveras, ya muy desgastadas por la acción del tiempo.<p>

-Hola, Dios de los Shinigami - dijo Light en un tono suave y reverencial

-¿Quién eres? - respondió el Dios de los Shinigami con los ojos cerrados - ¿Qué? ¿Un humano? - dijo, sorprendido, una vez abrió los ojos

-¿Hay forma alguna de convertirse en un Shinigami? - preguntó Light sin perder el tono reverencial

Ryuk empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, su risa se oía a kilómetros a la redonda, pero debido a lo aislado que se encontraba el lugar nadie pareció oirlo.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad, humano? - dijo el Dios de los Shinigami

Light estaba algo desconcertado, no acababa de entender lo que el Dios de los Shinigami quería decir.

-Yo, el Dios de los Shinigami elijo quién se convierte en Shinigami y quién no, además, los poseedores de un Death Note tienen preferencia sobre otras almas. Si así lo deseas, cuando cumplas tu penitencia por el uso del cuaderno, tu serás el siguiente Shinigami que nacerá - dijo el Dios de los Shinigami con una voz potente

-¿Podré mantener mis recuerdos y forma humana? - preguntó Light

-Ya que has sido tú el que me ha pedido ser un Shinigami te pondré una condición. Para mantener tus recuerdos deberás sacrificar los ojos de Shinigami, eso sí, no perderás la habilidad de poder prestarselos a un humano si por algun caso dejases caer un cuaderno en el mundo humano - respondió el Dios de los Shinigami con una voz algo más tranquila

-Está bien, Dios de los Shinigami, gracias - terminó Light

-¡Ah! y otra cosa, quedate por aquí cerca para que te pueda explicar las reglas de ser un Shinigami cuando termines tu penitencia - añadió el Dios de los Shinigami al ver que Light ya se marchaba

La frecuencia con la que Light sentía el dolor de un infarto aumentó, en menos de 10 horas pasó de los 2.500.000 infartos, aunque el dolor era muy intenso Light ya no parecía sentir nada en el pecho, cada vez notaba menos cuando le daba un infarto y cuando no. Poco después de casi 11 horas después de entrar al mundo de los Shinigami por primera vez Light terminó su castigo. Ya fresco se acercó al Dios de los Shinigami para recibir su cuaderno. Después de casi 1 hora de explicaciones sobre las reglas del cuaderno y de ser un Shinigami, Light se marchó con Ryuk.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, Light? - preguntó, muy curioso, Ryuk

-De momento esperar unos días, tengo que evitar que la gente crea que Kira ha muerto - Light hizo una pequeña pausa - después de eso bajaré al mundo humano, aún tengo algo planeado para volver.


	3. Misa Amane

**Capitulo 3 - Misa Amane**

* * *

><p>Después de que Light se convirtiese en Shinigami y recibiese su Death Note continuó con las purgas de Kira como si nada, no dió tiempo a que los medios se percatasen de que Kira había dejado de purgar a criminales, en cambio, programas como "El reino de Kira" desaparecían de la programación de la televisión, como intento de proteger a sus empleados para evitar desgracias como las pasadas anteriormente, y para evitar dar nombres de gente en contra de Kira. En las redes sociales, los seguidores de Kira se hacían notar cada vez más y más y grupos del tipo "Gracias a las redes sociales Kira puede matarnos a todos" iban apareciendo. La policia, al ver que las muertes no pararon cuando vieron en las horas de las muertes escritas en el Death Note, se movilizó de nuevo. L, el cual ahora era Near, pidió ayuda, de nuevo, a la policía japonesa, concretamente a Mogi, Matsuda y Aizawa, para detener al nuevo Kira. A escasos días de que Light completase su misterioso plan buscó un cuaderno en específico, pero no lo encontró. Después de varias horas buscando y buscando entre los Shinigami se decidió por buscar a Ryuk.<p>

-Ryuk, ¿me puedes hacer un favor? - preguntó Light

-¿Qué quieres, Light?

-Necesito que recuperes el cuaderno que usé en el mundo humano. ¿Aún posees ese cuaderno?

-No, ¿para que lo quieres, Light?

-Como sabrás, no tengo otro Death Note para dar a un humano, y necesito uno, a ser posible, el que yo usé. - respondió Light

-¿Tiene que ser precisamente ese? ¿No puede ser otro? - preguntó Ryuk, el cual parecía no tener ganas de recuperar ese cuaderno

-Tiene que ser ese, lo necesito para poder llevar a cabo el plan.

-Está bien, Light - Ryuk hizo una pausa - Lo recuperaré, pero primero prometeme que me traerás más manzanas.

-Prometido - dijo Light

Ryuk se marchó volando, en poco tiempo Light lo perdió de vista, pasó un tiempo hasta que Ryuk dejó de volar, estaba buscando al Shinigami Sidoh, el cual tenía uno de los cuadernos. Ryuk le propuso un cambio, sus manzanas por le cuaderno, Sidoh aceptó sin poner pegas y le entregó el cuaderno. Una vez con el cuaderno, Ryuk emprendió el vuelo de vuelta a donde se encontraba Light. Light se sorprendió por la velocidad con la que Ryuk obtuvo el cuaderno, Ryuk le entregó el cuaderno a Light y este escribió el nombre de dos criminales recientes. Para uno de ellos especificó que dejase una nota en la que dijese "Todo está listo" debajo de uno de los cuadros que hay en la segunda sala del museo más cercano a la casa de Light. Para el otro especificó que dejase una nota de suicidio en la que escribiese "Bwae, ¿ki aavwa?, Juea ga cywkri."

**Mientras, en el mundo humano**

* * *

><p>Misa acababa de salir de una sesión de fotos que duró aproximadamene 1 hora. Su mánager la llevó a casa, al llegar, Misa se cambió de ropa por algo más normal y salió de casa, en dirección al museo. Cuando llegó al museo vió a alguien llegar y dejar una nota debajo de uno de los cuadros de la segunda sala. Cuando vió que no había nadie sacó la nota y la leyó para sí misma. "Todo está listo". Misa, ilusionada, volvió a casa. Al llegar se sentó en una silla, como si esperase a que algo o alguien apareciese de nuevo, alguien a quien casi no recuerda.<p>

No tardaron mucho en salir en la tele los dos criminales que Light usó para dejar las notas. Nada más conocerse la muerte, la nota que el segundo criminal dejó llego a manos del cuartel de la SPK. Niguno de los allí presentes se percató del mensaje oculto que contenía la carta, excepto Near.

-Si tomamos como referencia un teclado de un ordenador y todas las letras de la carta las cambiamos por la siguiente tecla que viene en el teclado sale algo máss claro, nos queda algo como esto: "Nest, ¿lo ssbes?, Kirs hs vuelto.", aunque no cuadra del todo, puede ser que algunas letras no se deban cambiar puesto que no hay ninguna delante. Haciendolo así queda algo mo esto: "Near, ¿lo sabes?, Kira ha vuelto."

**De nuevo en el mundo de los Shinigami**

* * *

><p><strong>Si el humanao que posee el cuaderno de muerte pierde la posesión de la misma, los recuerdos relacionados con el cuaderno de muerte serán eliminados. La única forma de recuperara esos recuerdos es volviendo a tocar el mismo cuaderno que usó yo poseyó**

* * *

><p>-Bueno, supongo que ya se habrá dado cuenta de que todo ha salido bien, ya va siendo hora de bajar al mundo humano, Ryuk, ¿quieres venirte conimgo y comerte unas manzanas? - dijo Light<p>

-Ya sabes, Light, que los Shinigami no pueden bajar al mundo humano sin una razón en particular - respondió Ryuk - no te olvides de traerme más manzanas

-Está bien, Ryuk

Light desplegó sus negras alas, parecidas a las de un ángel y emprendió el vuelo hacia el hueco para bajar al mundo humano. En muy poco tiempo Light estaba en casa de Misa, al verla allí sentada decidió tirar el cuaderno al suelo para que ella lo viese. Misa, intrigada por la aparición de la nada del cuaderno se levantó a cogerlo. Al tocarlo le viene a la mente todo lo sucedido. Después de soltar un grito vió a Light, con la energia de siempre se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-¡Liiiiiiiiiiight! - gritó

Misa sacó un par de manzanas para ella y Light. Light le pegó un bocado a la manzana al mismo tiempo que Misa.

-Misa, todo parece haber salido a la perfección, quedate con el cuaderno que tuviste tu última vez, lo usarás para matar criminales como lo has estado haciendo hasta hace unos días - dijo Light

-¡Qué bien, has vuelto, te hechaba de menos! - dijo Misa - ya había perdido toda esperanza, cuando me dijeron que moriste a causa de Kira no me lo podía creer, pero ahora todo tiene sentido.

-Esto, Misa, ¿me puedes dar varias manzanas para Ryuk? - dijo Light, casi como ignorando lo que Misa acababa de decir.

-¡Claro que sí! Ahora vuelvo - dijo Misa

Misa entró a la cocina y volvió al poco con varias manzanas en una bolsa.

-Misa, voy a subir al mundo de los Shinigami para darle esto a Ryuk, después de eso volveré a bajar. Mientras quiero que juzgues criminales - dijo Light bastante serio

Light desplegó sus alas y volvió a emprender el vuelo, esta vez hacia el mundo de los Shinigami. En muy poco se encontraba delante de Ryuk. Nada más llegar, y sin mediar palabra, Light le dió la bolsa de manzanas a Ryuk. Justo al recibirlas Ryuk lanza varias al aire y se las zampa sin masticar.

-¿Qué habias planeado, Light? - preguntó Ryuk al terminar de tragar

-¿Seguro que quieres saberlo? - preguntó Light como diciendo, te lo voy a contar de todas formas. Ryuk asintió con la cabeza sin apartar la mirada de Light.

**La historia de lo planeado**

* * *

><p>Light se encontraba en casa de Misa, al lado de ellos estaba el cuaderno de muerte que Misa usaba para matar criminales.<p>

-Necesito que renuncies a la posesión de este cuaderno, Misa - dijo Light - si algo saliese mal en Yellow Box tengo un plan para volver, pero para que te acuerdes necesito que renuncies al cuaderno.

-Está bien - dijo Misa - renuncio a la posesión del cuaderno.

Light se guardó el cuaderno de muerte.

-Vale, Misa. Si algo saliese mal en Yellow Box, sea lo que sea, aunque muera, quiero que vallas al museo que hay cerca de mi casa y mires debajo de todos los cuadros de la segunda sala sin que nadie te vea bussscando una nota en la que ponga "Todo está listo". Para evitar problemas ve entre las 8 y las 9, es cuando menos gente hay en el museo. Si en 1 mes no ves esa nota sigue tu vida, en cambio, si la ves quiero que te quedes encerrada ene casa unos días y me esperes, aunque yo haya muerto, eso no importa. Si todo sale bien y sigues al pie de la letra lo que te he dicho podré volver - explicó Light

-¡Haré todo lo que Light me pida! - dijo Misa, casi gritando

**Fin de la historia**

* * *

><p>Ryuk ya lo entendia todo, aunque no se sorprendió puesto que ya se esperaba cualquier cosa de Light.<p>

-Osea, ¿tenías todo esto planeado desde un principio?. Bueno, al fin y al cabo eres el chico más listo de todo Japón, no me sorprende.

-Eso no es todo, Ryuk, dentro de poco podrás ver como construyo el nuevo mundo y sí que podrás decir que te he asombrado.


	4. Sorpresa

**Capitulo 4 - Sorpresa**

* * *

><p>Mientras Misa mataba criminales, la SPK no conseguía información alguna sobre el paradero de Kira. Todos los miembros de la SPK estaban con los ánimos por los suelos, llevaban más de un mes sin conseguir nuevas pistas sobre Kira y Kira no cometia errores de los que pudiesen tirar.<p>

-Se os ve cansados, id a vuestras casas a descansar, os veré mañana a primera hora - dijo Near

Todos se despidieron y Near se quedó solo. Near cogió el teléfono y marcó un numero.

-Presidente, necessito un Jet privado para Japón - dijo Near

-Está bien, Near, pero ya sabes que no dispongo de mucho dinero para ayudarte, oficialmente los fondos están retirados y la SPK ya no existe - dijo la voz que se encontraba al otro lado del teléfono

-No hay problema, presidente, no creo que necesite mucho más.

Después de colgar Near volvió a marcar un número para llamar, rápidamente contestaron.

-¿Roger? - preguntó Near

-Hola, Near. ¿Qué pasa, algo va mal?

-Roger, necesito que lo llames y vayais a Japón, pronto nos encontraremos allí, aún se puede usar el edificio que L construyó, ¿cierto? - preguntó Near

-Sí, el edificio esta completamente pagado, por lo que lo podeis usar - respondió Roger

-Esta bien Roger, nos vemos mañana cuando llegue en el avión.

Después de esto Near llamó a los miembros de la SPK y les dijo, uno a uno, que hiciesen las maletas para marcharse a Japón.

**Flashback**

* * *

><p>-Near y Mello, venid - dijo Roger preocupado<p>

-¿Qué pasa, Roger? - preguntó, intrigado, Mello

Roger se sentó en su despacho.

-L - Roger hizo una pausa - ha muerto

-¿Qué quieres decir? Repítelo Roger - dijo Near, agitado

-L ha muerto

-¿Ha muerto? ¿Cómo que ha muerto? - preguntó Mello, asustado

Roger dijo que sí con la cabeza.

-¿Estás diciendo que lo ha matado Kira? ¿Es eso? - pregunto Mello, aún asustado

-Es probable - respondió Roger

Mello agarró a Roger de la pechera - ¿Han asesinado a L porque estaba investigando a Kira? ¿Kira lo ha matado? ¿Ha sido así, Roger?

-Mello... - fue lo único que Roger pudo decir

-Si no ganas en el juego ni resuelves el puzzle no eres más que un perdedor - dijo Near mientras tiraba el puzzle que había hecho para deshacerlo

-A ver, dime a quién eligió, ¿a Near o a mi? - preguntó Mello ignorando completamente a Near

-Aún no había elegido a ninguno, y ahora que a muerto ya no podrá hacerlo - respondió roger con un tono serio - Mello, Near, ¿Qué os parecería investigar los dos juntos?

-Eso ese imposible Roger, sabes que no nos llevamos nada bien, siempre estamos compitiendo - Mello hizo una pausa - está bien Roger, Near será el sucesor de L. Al contrario que yo él afronta los problemas con lógica y sangre fría, como si fueran puzzles. Yo renuncio, y me largo de este centro. total, ya casi tengo 15 años - Mello volvió a hacer una pausa - voy a vivir a mi manera.

* * *

><p><strong>Si se escribe el mismo nombre en dos Death Note con una diferencia máxima de 0.06 segundos se considerará simultaneo, y el sujeto no morirá<strong>

* * *

><p>Varios días después de que Mello se largase, Roger recibió una llamada de alguien que le resultaba familiar, pero que no lograba reconocer por la voz.<p>

-Roger, sé quien es Kira actualmente - dijo la misteriosa voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, quién eres? - preguntó Roger

-Cuando enterraron a L yo estaba cerca de su tumba y oí a alguien decir: "Todos mis obstáculos han desaparecido, me convertiré en el Dios del nuevo mundo". Esta persona estaba ayudando a L en la investigación y es una persona bajo la sospecha de L. - dijo la voz

-¿A qué te refieres con "sospecha"? - respondió, nervioso, Roger

-L no ha muerto, una de las reglas que el Shinigami explicó era: "Si se escribe el mismo nombre en dos Death Note con una diferencia máxima de 0.06 segundos se considerará simultaneo, y el sujeto no morirá", eso permitió a L salir con vida, aunque fue un truco muy arriesgado y no pudo evitar que Watari muriese.

-¿Dónde está L ahora? - preguntó Roger

-Yo soy L, Roger - respondió la voz

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

><p>Near creía que el caso Kira se le había ido de las manos así que decidió que Roger fuese con L al cuartel. A la mañana siguiente todos los miembros de la SPK llegaron al lugar el cual L usó en el pasado para investigar a Kira, allí se encontraron con un chico de raro aspecto, con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros azules, algo encorvado y sentado de forma muy extraña en una silla. Éste se dió la vuelta<p>

-Hola a todos, os estaba esperando, Near

-Hola, L - dijo Near

-¡L, estás vivo! - dijo Matsuda, gritando.

Matsuda salió corriendo y se abalanzó sobre L para abrazarlo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo lograste escapar? - preguntó Matsuda

-¿Recuerdas la regla de los 0.06 segundos que nos explicó Rem? - preguntó L

-Sí

-Pues me aproveché de ella, aunque no pude salvar a Watari, en parte me siento culpable - dijo l

Todos los demás miembros de la SPK se quedaron asombrados, de repente, aparece Roger bajando las escaleras.

-Lo primero que vamos a hacer es tratar de conseguir pistas sobre donde se encuentra Kira. Mañana haremos que las cadenas de televisión japonesas publiquen en cada región de Japón un criminal diferente, luego solo quedará esperar que Kira lo juzgue para aproximarnos a su posición. Si todo sale bien seremos capaces de averiguar en qué región de Japón se encuentra. Los mantendremos vigilados hasta que alguno de ellos muera - explicó L

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Kira está en Japón y no en otro lugar del mundo? - preguntó Geovanni

-Como supongo que sabreis, cuando Light murió las muertes pararon, pero después siguieron. Lo extraño ahí es que cuando siguieron las muertes lo hicieron con diferente intensidad hasta hace unos días, siempre era más baja, hasta hace unos días, que la intensidad se multiplicó por 10, todos los criminales muertos desde entonces son japoneses. Además, Japón fue la localización del último Kira, por lo que empezar con esto no nos hará ningún mal - respondió L - si puede ser, cuanto antes mejor

Aunque L odiaba usar dos veces el mismo truco no tenían más medios para averiguar si Kira era un Shinigami o una persona del mundo humano.


	5. Angustia

**Capítulo 5 - Angustia**

* * *

><p>El plan de la SPK no tadró mucho en dar sus frutos y Misa picó, matando al criminal asignado para Kantó. En el cuartel no creían que hubiese sido tan facil dar con ellos.<p>

-Bueno, ahí teneis su localización, ahora solo queda centrarnos en Kantó - dijo L - tengo mis dudas sobre si Misa es quien usa el Death Note, así que vamos a interrogarla. Geovanni y Lester, id vosotros a por Misa.

-Vale, volvemos en 10 minutos - respondieron ambos

Geovanni y Lester se marcharon a la casa de Misa en Kantó, mientras, Near y L se quedaron solos. Near parecía estar algo desanimado.

-¿Quieres unos pocos dulces? - preguntó L tratando de animarle

-No, gracias, L - respondió Near

-Bueno, tú te lo pierdes - L hizo una pausa - tú y Mello hicisteis un gran trabajo, conseguisteis capturar al Kira original, cosa que yo no conseguí.

-Si, ya... pero ni siquiera me puedo comparar a tí, si no hubiese sido porque tú nos allanaste el terreno, no hubiesemos conseguido nada... - respondió Near

-Ahí te equivocas - L hizo una pausa - me habeis superado. Near, conseguiste resolver el caso Kira, yo en cambio tuve que hacerme el muerto para poder evitar mi muerte y escapar de Light, pero no podía salir y presentar pruebas en contra de él.

-Bueno, supongo que ahí tienes razón, no te lo puedo negar

Poco tiempo después Geovanni y Lester llegaron con Misa atada y con los ojos tapados.

-Llevadla a esa sala - dijo L al verlos

Geovanni y Lester ataron a Misa a una silla y salieron de la sala. L encendió el microfono de distorsión

-Misa Amane, ¿estás usando un Death Note? - preguntó L

-No, ni siquiera sé que es un Death Note - respondió Misa

-¿Sabes quién es Kira actualmente? - preguntó L

-No

Los días pasaron y las muertes no cesaban, incluso criminales que recientemente habían aparecido en las noticias morían apenas unas horas después de ser mostrados en ellas.

* * *

><p><strong>Varias semanas después<strong>

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué no soltamos a Misa Amane? Las muertes no han parado desde que la detuvimos y han pasado casi 4 semanas - dijo Geovanni<p>

-Sí, vamos a soltarla mañana, pero antes pondremos cámaras en su casa, solo para asegurarnos de que no es Kira. Matsuda y Mogi, id a su casa, registrarla y luego poned las cámaras. Cuando termineis, llamad - dijo L

Matsuda y Mogi salieron rápido desde el cuartel general y llegaron en poco tiempo a casa de Misa. Después de registrarla completamente pusieron unas 60 cámaras por toda la casa. Después de media hora llamaron a L. Por otro lado Light, al ver llegar a Matsuda y Mogi decidió ir al cuartel general y hablar con Misa.

-Si todo va bien en unos días te soltarán - le dijo Light a Misa - ahora será mejor que duermas un poco, Misa.

Misa, sin hacer ninguna señal comenzó a dormir. Un poco después se despertó y se encontraba en un coche con Geovanni como conductor, ya no estaba con los ojos tapados, solo esposada.

-¿¡Quién eres!¿¡Dónde me llevas!¡Responde! - preguntó Misa

-Te llevo a tu casa, y ahora ¡a callar! - respondió, enfadado, Geovanni.

Misa cerró la boca en el acto. En poco tiempo llegaron a casa de Misa, le quitó las esposas y la dejó salir. Cuando Misa entró en su casa fue a su habitación, Light sacó el cuaderno del cajón, lo dejó en la Mesa y Misa empezó a escribir en él.

-Gracias, Light - dijo Misa

En el cuartel estaban asombrados, aunque no lo podían ver, todos tenían la certeza de que Light era un Shinigami y que se encontraba con Misa.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier humano que toque el cuaderno de muerte podrá ver y escuchar al Shinigami poseedor de esa libreta<strong>

* * *

><p>Todos estaban sorprendidos, no podían creerlo, Light un Shinigami. Misa escribió el nombre de varios criminales. En el cuartel todos estaban esperando a que esos criminales muriesen. Una vez los criminales murieron decidieron detener de nuevo a Misa. En poco tiempo la volvian a tener atada y con los ojos vendados. Todos los del cuartel tocaron el cuaderno y podían ver a Light.<p>

-Me lo imaginaba, Light - dijo L

L no hacía mas que preguntarse cosas a sí mismo pero que no podía preguntar delante de todos los del cuartel.

-Sé lo que estás pensando L, pero no te voy a decir como - dijo Light - tranquilo Near, no voy a matar a ninguno de vosotros. No voy a sacrificar más vidas humanas. En unas horas todo mi plan estará completo, no podreis hacer nada, me convertiré en el aunténtico dios del nuevo mundo.

Light sacó su cuaderno, escribió el nombre de Misa Amane y empezó a contar por lo alto

-Chicos, esto se ha acabado - dijo L - cuando Misa muera también se convertirá en Shinigami, por lo que no necesitará controlar a nadie en el mundo humano y nos será imposible capturarlo.

Light se fue al lado de Misa - lo siento, Misa, pronto entenderás el porqué - dijo Light.

-Te quiero, Light - dijo Misa, llorando

Light sacó sus alas y se fue volando hacia el mundo de los Shinigami. Misa despertó en el mundo de los Shinigami, sola, sin nadie alrededor. En poco tiempo Light apareció al lado de ella.

-Hola Misa. Estás en el mundo de los Shinigami. Ahora sentirás todas y cada una de las muertes que has causado con el cuaderno y te convetirás en Shinigami. Para poder mantener tus recuerdos tendrás que hablar con el Dios de los Shinigami, no te preocupes, solo sígueme, a partir de ahora estaré a tu lado.

Un rato después llegaron delante del Dios de los Shinigami.

-Hola, Dios de los Shinigami - dijo Misa

El Dios de los Shinigami, como de costumbre, estaba durmiendo, cubierto con la misma manta mugrienta y la misma máscara.

-¿Qué, otro humano?

-¿Cómo puedo convertirme en Shinigami y mantener mis recuerdos y forma humana? - preguntó Misa

-Para mantener los recuerdos perderás la habilidad que más caracteriza a los Shinigami, el ojo de Shinigami

Misa asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que sus muertes acabasen. Después el Dios de los Shinigami le dio el Death Note a Misa. Light y Misa se marcharon y buscaron a Ryuk. Misa se le acercó por la espalda y le tapó los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? - preguntó Misa

-¡Oh, Misa! ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Ryuk

-Ya ves, soy una Shinigami

-¡Oh! Light esto no me lo esperaba, eres la ostia, has conseguido hacerte "inmortal" con Misa


	6. Límites

**Capitulo 6 - Límites**

* * *

><p>Los Shinigami tienen unos límites en cuanto a la cantidad de años de esperanza de vida que pueden tener de máximo. Esto ocasionaba un gran problema a Light y Misa, una vez llegaban a los 500 años no podrían seguir matando personas, esta regla era para evitar que un Shinigami matase a todos los humanos. Aunque el límite era relativamente alto, necesitaban evitarlo de alguna forma. La primera cosa que se le ocurrió a Light fue la de dar dos cuadernos a dos humanos y hahcerlos matar a criminales bajo sus ordenes, aunque no valdría cualquier humano.<p>

Para poder hacerlo primero de todo necesitaban conseguir dos cuadernos los cuales pudiesen dar a los humanos. Como el Rey de los Shinigami no daba más de un cuaderno por Shinigami decidieron robarselo a algún otro Shinigami. Light voló varios kilometros a lo lejos buscando a dos Shinigami que estuviesen durmiendo y a los que poder robarle el cuaderno. Aunque le llevó un rato, encontró a dos Shinigami durmiendo, los cuales habían dejado el cuaderno tirado por el suelo. Se acercó con mucho cuidado y tratando de no despertar a los Shinigami y cogió los cuaderno. Uno de los Shinigami abrió los ojos justo en el momento en el que Light desplegaba las alas para volar, pero ya no pudo detenerlo, Light salió volando muy rápido.

En menos de una hora Light había conseguido los cuadernos y estaba de vuelta con Misa.

-¿Ya has conseguido los cuadernos? ¡Qué rapido, Light! - dijo Misa impresionada

Con su particular energía Misa saltó hacia Light gritando para abrazarlo.

-Misa, he estado observando a dos humanos durante varios dias, son novios y tienen el mismo sentido de la justicia y la misma mentalidad que yo tenía al encontrar el cuaderno de muerte. Además, no parece que les valla a afectar tanto como a mi me afectó en su momento el juzgar a criminales. Aprovecharemos un momento en el que estén los dos juntos y solos para darles los cuadernos - explicó Light a Misa

Light y Misa, cogidos de la mano bajaron al mundo humano y estuvieron siguiendo a los dos humanos hasta que estos estuvieron solos. Una vez estos estaban solos, Light y Misa dejaron caer un cuaderno delante de cada uno. Misa dejó caer su cuaderno delante de la chica, y Light delante del chico.

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez que toca el suelo, el cuaderno pasa a ser un objeto del mundo humano. Una vez alguien lo recoge este se convierte en el propietario del cuaderno.<strong>

* * *

><p>La pareja se miró extrañada al ver aparecer antes sus ojos y de la nada los dos cuaderno con las palabras "Death Note" escritas en la portada. Cada uno cojió el cuaderno correspondiente y Light y Misa se hicieron visibles al respectivo poseedor del cuaderno.<p>

-Deja que tu pareja toque el cuaderno - dijeron Light y Misa a la vez

Asustados, ambos hicieron lo que Light y Misa pidieron, ahora los dos podían ser vistos por estos humanos.

-Hola Aura - dijo Misa

-Hola Dark - dijo Light

-Somos Kira - dijeron Light y Misa a la vez

Dark y Aura no tardaron en reaccionar, ambos dibujaron una sonrisa en su cara.

-Somos Kira, y os entregamos estos cuadernos para que vosotros seais los mensajeros de Kira, quienes purgan a los criminales - dijeron Light y Misa

Light cogió uno de los cuadernos - Esto se llama Death Note y es lo que usamos para matar a los criminales, para realizar las purgas de Kira. Si abrís los cuadernos podreis ver las reglas - dijo Light

-La persona cuyo nombre quede escrito en este cuaderno morirá. Eel humano que haya usado el cuaderno de muerte no podrá ir al cielo ni tampoco al infierno. Después de escribir el nombre de alguien se otorgan 40 segundos más para indicar las causas. Después de escribir la causa de la muerte se otorgan 6 minutos y 40 segundo más - Dark hizo una pausa - para indicar las circunstancias exactas de la misma - recitó Dark mientras leía las reglas en el dorso de la portada.

-¿Cómo pueden saber los Shinigami el nombre de las personas a las que quieren matar? - preguntó Aura extrañada

-Los Shinigami tenemos una habilidad con la cual podemos ver el nombre y tiempo de vida restante de sus víctimas con solo mirarlas.

-Impresionante...

-Pues si no me equivoco esto te asombrará mucho más. Existe un trato por el cual un Shinigami puede ceder su habilidad al humano que posee el cuaderno. En realidad es un intercambio puesto que el Shinigami obtiene algo a cambio. El precio de ese trato es la mitad de la esperanza de vida que le queda al dueño del cuaderno - dijo Light

-¿La mitad de mi esperanza de vida? - preguntó Aura

-Una de la gran diferencia entre los Shinigami y los humanos que poseen un cuaderno de muerte es que el Shinigami obtiene la vida restante de la gente que mata con el cuaderno de muerte - respondió Light

-Impresionante. Eso es un dato que los humanos desconociamos de los Shinigami - dijo Dark.

Light le devolvió el cuaderno a Dark.

-De momento los dos actuareis como Kira. Seguireis nuestras instrucciones y os diremos como guardar los cuadernos de tal forma que nadie los pueda localizar. L va detrás de Kira, actualmente cree que ya no puede hacer nada más para detenerme, puesto que Kira se ha convertido en Shinigami, pero no sabe cosas sobre los Shinigami, como por ejemplo que tenemos un límite en cuanto a la esperanza de vida que podemos acumular, esto os asegurará una mínima seguridad, pero de todas formas id con mucho ojo. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar - dijo Light

Las purgas de Kira no habían cedido sino que habían aumentado aún más de intensidad. De nuevo todo volvía a ser como al principio, humanos con cuaderno de muerte juzgando a criminales con el objetivo de hacer un mundo mejor donde vivir. Todo el mundo mostraba su sumisión a Kira, aún sin apoyar sus purgas. Todas las organizaciones, a excepción de la SPK, fueron disueltas. La SPK era la única que se mantenía en secreto aunque con un rango de acción muy reducido, ya no presentaba una amenaza para el nuevo mundo, para el gobierno de Kira.


	7. Golpe

**Capítulo 7 - Golpe**

* * *

><p>Que un Dios de la muerte, un Shinigami baje al mundo humano es raro, algo muy dificil de ver. Pero que lo hagan dos a la vez ya es mucho. Si recordamos bien, Light y Misa bajaron al mundo humano para entregar un cuaderno de muerte a Dark y otro a Aura, dos estudiantes de 16 años seguifores de Kira. Light los eligió por los vagos recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza cada vez que los veía juntos.<p>

-¿Porqué has escogido precisamente a Dark y Aura? - preguntó Misa

-Son los que mejor capacitados ví - respondió Light tratando de no mirar a Misa a la cara

Light se puso rojo y Misa se limitó a agarrarlo del brazo y apoyarse en él.

-Pues a mi me recuerdan un poco a nosotros - respondió Misa.

Aunque no lo parezca, Light y Misa se querían bastante, al principio Light se encontraba incomodo con Misa, pero pasado unos años Light le cogió cariño a Misa. Pasado un rato Dark y Aura salieron del baño, se fueron al cuarto, encendieron el televisor, abrieron el cuader, enchufaron el ordenador y cogieron un boli. En poco tiempo Dark y Aura llenaron una página de los cuaderno.

-Interrumpimos la programación para ofrecerles un comunicado de la Interpol y en directo para todas las televisiones del mundo - sonó en la tele

-Kira ha sido capturado. Yo, Ray L Hope, conmunmente conocido como L puedo confirmar que Kira ha sido capturado y que sus muertes cesarán en unos días.

Light soltó una sonora risa - matalo, Dark - dijo. En un momento Ray se llevó las manos al pecho y se desplomó sobre la mesa. Light empezó a reírse, al más puro estilo Ryuk, estuvo casi un minuto riéndose.

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras en el cuartel general<strong>

* * *

><p>Geovanni entró corriendo y dio un fuerte portazo en la puerta - ¡Near, L! ¿Lo habeis visto?<p>

-Sí, ya sabemos que Kira está en la tierra y o es una persona más o es alguien controlado por un Shinigami. De momento comencemos con el plan B. Near, te dejo al cargo - dijo L

-Coged a varios delincuentes y que sólo se muestren cada uno - Near hizo una pausa - en una región de Japón

Después de unas llamadas las televisiones de Japón publicaron los criminales que la SPK. Al día siguiente Dark y Aura cayeron en la trampa, mataron al delincuente asignado a Kantó. En el cuartel general no tardaron nada en darse cuenta. Light decidió dejar a Dark y Aura a solas y subir con Misa al mundo de los Shinigami.

* * *

><p><strong>Si no se especifíca la causa de la muerte, la persona perecerá de un ataque al corazón<strong>

* * *

><p>Varios días después, en el cuartel general ocurrió algo que nadie se esperaba. Todos estaban algo cabreados y desanimados.<p>

-No hemos avanzado nada, sólo sabemos que se encuentra en Kantó y que tiene a Light como Shinigami.

De repente L se llevó la mano al pecho y soltó un gran grito de dolor. Todos se giraron a mirarlo, preocupados. L se desplomó y cayó al suelo tirando la silla en la que estaba sentado. Near se asustó, del miedo se quedó paralizado, mirando como L caía al suelo. En el momento en el que el cuerpo de L tocó el suelo Near saltó de su silla y lo agarró.

-¡No te mueras! - dijo Near - ¡Idiota!

Todos los del cuartel estaban muy asustados. Nadie conseguía entender lo que acababa de pasar. Near soltó un gran grito a la vez que L cerraba los ojos. No pasó apenas 1 minut y L ya estaba muerto. Su corazón ya no latía, Near trató de reanimarlo varias veces sin éxito. Todos seguían paralizados por el miedo, no eran capaces de reaccionar, poco después Near empezó a llorar. Todo el cuartel empezó a moverse, sacaron a L de allí y lo llevaron a un hospital, donde confirmaron su muerte. Poco más pudieron hacer, estuvieron varias horas en el tanatorio hasta que tuvieron que marcharse. Todos se fueron de vuelta al cuartel, a excepción de Lester que se quedó para poder avisar a los demás cuando fuese a comenzar el entierro de su estimado L.


	8. Impotencia

**Capítulo 8 - Impotencia**

* * *

><p>Todo el cuartel estaba en silencio, hacía un día que L había muerto y el entierro era dentro de un par de horas. Near no estaba jugando con sus juguetes como de costumbre, estaba deprimido y asustado, sentado en una silla cerca de una de las esquinas de la habitación en la que se encontraba en la misma postura que el difunto L. Parecía esperar algo, una señal de que realmente L no estaba muerto, que había sido una pesadilla. Todo fue en vano, en unos minutos Geovanni llegó.<p>

-Vamos, ya está todo listo

El funeral fue rápido, querían algo discreto. Near, entre sollozos fue el único capaz de decir algo.

-Lawliet, L, Ryuzaki, contigo se va un pedazo de nosotros, ya nada volverá a ser lo mismo sin ti. No me veo con fuerzas para seguir con esta investigación, me espero lo peor.

Empezó a llover, todos agacharon la cabeza mirando a la tumba con los paraguas abiertos. Near fue el último en marcharse del lugar. Todos se marcharon a sus casas.

La mañana siguiente todos fueron al cuartel a primera hora.

-Kira ha demostrado una vez más que eliminará a todo el que se ponga en su camino, por muy dificil que le resulte, ha demostrado ser persistente y paciente, además de muy astuto. Sabe los nombres de todos nosotros, y lo ás posible es que suframos el mismo destino que Ryuzaki antes o después. Los que estén en este caso hasta que final que se queden aquí. Los que quieran vivir lo que les queda de vida con un mínimo temor hacia Kira que se marchen ahora mismo, no los quiero ver. Recordad que en este caso nos jugamos la vida. No es una decisiñon que se pueda tomar a la lijera, ni mucho menos.

Matsuda, algo agitado, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y dió un golpe firme con las dos manos sobre la mesa mas cercana a Near.

-Near, todos elejimos el camino hace años, no nos vuelvas a decir lo mismo, porque vamos a seguir contigo.

-Ya se que tuvisteis que elegir hace unos años, pero quería estar seguro - respondió Near

Near cambió la postura en la que estaba sentado, ahora estaba en una postura idéntica a como L se sentaba.

-Está bien, Matsuda. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que podemos hacer para capturar a Kira?

Durante un rato todo el mundo estuvo callado.

-Hemos tocado el cuaderno de Light, además las horas de las muertes coinciden de nuevo con el horario de un estudiante de secundaria. Podemos ir a universidades e institutos y buscar a Light para averiguar a que humano está usando para las purgas de Kira, si esque realmente lo está haciendo - dijo Geovanni

-No es mala idea, pero nadie nos asegura que podamos seguir viendo a Light después de que Misa muriese. De todas formas no perdemos nada pro probar. Irán Matsuda y Mogi. Con que os quedeis en la entrada dos o tres días en cada instituto será más que suficiente. Pero llevad mucho cuidado de que Light no os vea. Si lo veis, tratad de seguirlo y de averiguar a quién sigue. Empezad por la universidad y el instituto en el cual Light estudió - añadió Near

* * *

><p><strong>Un Shinigami no debe permanecer en el mundo humano sin una razón en particular<strong>

* * *

><p>Matsuda y Mogi se marcharon hacia la universidad de Touhô. Durante varios dias estuvieron en la puerta sin resultado. Después fueron al instituto en el que Light estudió. El segundo día vieron a Light seguir a un humano. Con mucho cuidado lo siguieron y descubrieron que seguía a Dark.<p>

-No vamos a detenerlo, vamos a poner cámaras en su casa y comprobaremos si realmente es Kira. También quiero que alguien los siga las 24 horas, eso sí, con mucha discreción, no es plan de que Light nos localice - dijo Near

Al día siguiente, mientras Dark estaba en clase y su familia estaba fuera pusieron las cámaras en apenas 10 minutos. Dark volvió a casa con su novia, como Light y Misa estaban en el mundo de los shinigami aprovecharon para enrollarse. En el cuartel lo vieron todo.

Matsuda no podía dejar de mirarlos, en cambio los demás se mostraron desinteresados, aunque Near no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ellos dos o tres veces. Cuando terminaron Dark se quedó tumbado y Aura apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Dark.

-Te quiero Dark - dijo Aura a la vez que lo besaba

-¿Cuándo dijo Light que volvería a bajar? - preguntó Dark

Esa frase despertó el interés del cuartel.

-No os anticipeis, puede estar hablando de otro Light

Aura miró a Dark a los ojos

-No se, subió ayer al mundo de los Shinigami, ¿no? - dijo Aura. Dark asintió con la cabeza - entonces debería de bajar, como mucho hoy.

Dark se levantó, sacço su Death Note y encendió la televisión para ver las noticias. En poco menos de 10 minutos escribió 15 nombres.

Los del cuartel no se lo podían creer, habían localizado a Kira en un tiempo record, y con pruebas que lo incriminan.

-Id pensando en como podemos capturarlos - dijo Near - tratad que sea lo más silencioso posible, porfavor.

La SPK y Kira iban a establecer contacto una vez más, sabiendo a lo que cada uno se enfrenta y el peligro de muerte por parte de la SPK.


	9. Ansiedad

**Capitulo 9 - Ansiedad**

* * *

><p>Que un ser querido muera es un gran palo, y más cuando lo admiras. Si recordamos de anteriores episodios el cuartel ha dado con el actual Kira, además todos estaban algo tristes por la muerte del tan querido L. Su muerte fue definitiva<p>

-¿Cómo puedo convertirme en Shinigami?

-Sólo habla con el rey de los Shinigami al morir

-Está bien, mátame.

Mas tarde...

-Hola, rey de los Shinigami, ¿puedo convertirme en Shinigami manteniendo mis recuerdos?

-Perderás la habilidad de los ojos de Shinigami, ¿estás deacuerdo en eso?

-Sí, no hay problema

Light llevaba varios dias estando en el mundo de los Shinigami, sentía como si alguien lo observase, alguna que otra vez creía ver a L dando vueltas por el mundo de los Shinigami. Un día antes de bajar de nuevo al mundo humano alguien se abalanzó sobre él cubriendole los ojos con las dos manos

-¿Quién soy? - dijo en tono burlón el Shinigami

Light estaba algo asustado, creía reconocer esa voz, haberla oído en algún lugar, pero no conseguía recordar de quíen ni cuando.

-Vamos, ¿no te acuerdas de mí, amigo? - dijo de nuevo en tono burlón el Shinigami

La palabra amigo cayó como un peso encima de Light.

-No puede ser - Light hizo una pausa y tragó saliba - ¡tu eres L! - dijo con cara de asustado

-Respuesta correcta - dijo el Shinigami aun usando el mismo tono burlón.

L soltó a Light y se sentó en una roca que había cerca con la misma postura de siempre.

-¿Q-qué haces tu aquí?

-¿No lo ves? Me he convertido en Shinigami - respondió L

Light cambió de nuevo la expresión de la cara, estaba muy cabreado - ¿No me voy a librar de ti ni siendo Shinigami? - dijo Light casi gritando

-No - L hizo una pausa - de todas formas no te voy a detener - L se levantó de la roca y empezó a dar vueltas delante de Light - Practicamente no eres humano si no un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte, por lo que no estás cometiendo asesinatos reales, solo haciendo tu trabajo.

Light no parecía aliviado por la respuesta de L, más bien se cabreó más.

-Las purgas de Kira se pueden considerar castigos divinos después de todo - añadió L

* * *

><p><strong>El límite de años que un Shinigami puede acumular es de 500. Si rebasa ese límite será castigado<strong>

* * *

><p>Light trató de mostrarse despreocupado y de ocultar su enfado.<p>

-Tu mismo, haz lo que quieras - dijo mientras le daba la espalda a L

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Light desplegó sus alas y bajó al mundo de los humanos. No podía dejar de pensar en que L era un Shinigami y los problemas que eso podría traer. Al llegar a casa de Dark se dió cuenta de que Misa ya había bajado.

-Misa, tenemos que hablar - dijo Light nada más llegar - Dark, Aura, ¿nos podeis dejar un momento a solas?

Dark y Aura salieron de la habitación, Misa no comprendía a que venia todo esto así tan de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa, Light? Te veo muy serio - preguntó Misa

-L - Light hizo una pausa - se ha convertido en Shinigami. No tenía ni idea de que había tenido a un Shinigami siguiendolo todo el tiempo, ni Ryuk ni Rem dijeron nada

Misa no sabía que decir, estaba muy sorprendida. Light, en cambio, estaba muy cabreado.

-Y encima se me presenta como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si no hubiesemos peleado a muerte él y yo - añadió Light

-¿Cuándo ha sido eso? - preguntó intrigada Misa

-Justo antes de bajar

-¿Va a tratar de detenernos? - volvió a preguntar

-No creo, pero tampoco me fio de él - dijo Light - de todas formas vamos a seguir como hasta ahora. Yo me ocuparé de él.

-Vale

Light abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Dark, Aura, entrad. Necesito decir una cosa

Dark y Aura entraron a la habitación y se sentaron en el borde de la cama. Light y Misa se quedaron de pie.

-Necesito que hagais una cosa - dijo Light

-Tu dirás, Light - dijo Aura

-Primero salgamos fuera

Todos salieron fuera de la casa y se fueron a un parque cercano. Dark y Aura se sentaron en un banco y Light y Misa se volvieron a quedar de pie.

-Vale, aquí creo que está bien - dijo Light - necesito que escribais muertes de criminales para las próximas 2 semanas y que enterreis el cuaderno en algún sitio que podais recordar y que sea dificil de encontrar

-¿Por qué? - preguntó Dark

-Para protegeros - respondió Misa

-Vivid vuestras vidas como normalmente lo haceis y no cojais el cuaderno hasta que nos volvais a ver - añadió Light - ahora mismo en vuestra casa hay micros y cámaras, sacar el cuaderno de allí no será facil, pero lo podeis hacer, procurad que no os sigan, como ese de allí.


	10. Alianza

**Capítulo 10 - Alianza**

* * *

><p>Esos últimos días, Light no paraba de ir al mundo humano y volver al de los shinigami y viceversa, buscaba a L pero por más que lo intentaba no lo encontraba. Sin embargo, la primera vez que subió Misa lo encontró sin problemas:<p>

-Hola, L - dijo Misa con desgana

-¡Oh!, hola Misa - respondió L con su cara de aquí no ha pasado nada, somos amigos

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues ya ves, me he convertido en un Shinigami - respondió L sin cambiar la expresión de su cara

-¿Has estado usando un Death Note desde el principio? - preguntó Misa, que aún no creía lo que oía.

-Sí, aproximadamente desde que conocí a Light en persona en la universidad

Light apareció pasados unos minutos. L no cambiaba su expresión de felicidad.

-¿Cuándo te convertiste en Shinigami? - preguntó Light

-Valla, no te andas con rodeos - dijo L

-Responde

-Tranquilo hombre, fue hace unos días

A Light no le acababa de cuadrar todo, además de que no se creía del todo lo que L le decía.

-Sí Light, ni tu ni Rem me matasteis, me aproveché de una regla del cuaderno.

-Si se escriben dos nombres con una diferencia máxima de 0,06 segundos se cuenta como instantaneo y el sujeto no morirá - recitó como un robot Light

-¡Exacto! - respondió L - después de eso estuve usando un cuaderno de mi propio Shinigami

-Es decir que también estuviste matando humanos...

-Sí - L se levantó del suelo - no es algo de lo que esté muy orgulloso, pero ahora que soy un Shinigami, un dios de la muerte, no me queda más remedio. Además comparto los ideales de Kira, por lo que siendo Shinigami no veo mal juzgar a los criminales bajo el nombre de Kira, es más, iba a proponerte - L hizo una pausa para tragar saliba - trabajar juntos. Podemos eliminar a todo el cuartel general, buscar algun humano y dejarlo allí para que se haga pasar por L. Así podremos conseguir la información de los criminales sin problemas. - explicó L

-L, ¿tenías esto planeado desde el principio? - preguntó Light, que aún no parecía creerse lo que L le había dicho

-Realmente no todo, no podía asegurarme una forma de convertirme en Shinigami, pero una vez te vi a ti como Shinigami supe que era posible, y se me ocurrió una forma. Por supuesto fue muy arriesgado ya que no tenía ni idea de si funcionaría o no, y no tenía forma de comprobar que realmente era así - L estiró la mano - ¿que te parece la idea, Light?

* * *

><p><strong>Los Shinigamis pueden morir de muchas formas, pero la mayoría de los Shinigami las desconocen.<strong>

* * *

><p>Misa estaba muy asombrada, sin palabras, no podía creer lo que decía, no veía a L capaz de planear todo eso.<p>

-Esta bien, L - Light hizo una pausa - acepto el trato. En este momento estoy controlando a dos humanos, busca un cuaderno y dáselo a quien veas capaz de ser L. Una vez hagas eso mataras a todos los del cuartel. Después buscarás en las casas del barrio donde vivía hasta que me encuentres para ir con los humanos al cuartel. Quiero ver los cuerpos de los miembros para comprobar que realmente están muertos

-Tranquilo Light, así lo pensaba hacer

-Ahora tenemos que irnos, Hasta luego

Light y Misa se fueron hacia el mundo humano y llegaron a la casa de Dark.

-Podeis desenterrar los cuadernos, no hay peligro - dijo Light

-Pues si que has tardado poco - dijo Aura suspirando

Después de terminar de comer Dark y Aura desenterraron los cuadernos. En el cuartel general ya lo tenían todo planeado, como actuar, como atraparlos, como ir protegidos, etc. Pero lo que no sabían es que el que habían considerado su aliado hasta ahora les iba a jugar una mala pasada. L sacó su cuaderno y escribió las muertes de Matsuda, Mogi, Aizawa, Lester, Geovanni y Nate River:

"Nate River - accidente - después de salir del cuartel a atrapar a Kira muere en el acto atropellado por un coche"

"Touta Matsuda - infarto"

"Mogi - Accidente - Al salir del cuartel se tropieza a la vez que a Nate River lo atropellan y se da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo deja en coma. Muere al cabo de una semana"

"Aizawa - Infarto"

"Lester - Suicidio - Al ver como atropellan a Nate River saca su pistola y se pega un tiro en la cabeza"

"Geovanni - Accidente - Trata de salvar a Nate River antes de que lo atropellen y es atropellado a la vez. Muere en el acto"

-Con esto debería de bastar para Light

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que murió la gente del cuartel, pasaron varios minutos y apareció L al lado de Light.

-Ya he encontrado a quién usar como L, cuando me des la señal abro las puertas para que entreis - dijo L

-Antes de eso quiero ver los cuerpos de los miembros del cuartel - dijo Light

L y Light se desvanecieron y aparecieron al lado de la escena, había mucha sangre desparramada por el suelo, algun que otro seso de los atropellados y una pistola en el suelo.

-Bien, es suficiente... - dijo Light - Vale, deja entrar a tu humano y deja las puertas abiertas para que entre con Dark y Aura.

A los pocos días los asesinatos de Kira aumentaron de intensidad, el ritmo de Kira se volvió muy regular, con purgas cada 10 minutos. Todo el mundo estaba sumido en el caos que precede a la creación de un nuevo mundo, al modo de verlo de Light. Kira dominaba el mundo a base de temor y penas de muerte inmediatas. Aunque habían grupos pequeños aislados donde las purgas de Kira no llegaban era realmente dificil evitar ser juzgado por Kira. Cada vez más, estos grupos desaparecían sin dejar rastro y ya nadie era capaz de evitar las purgas de Kira. La criminalidad mundial bajó casi al 0% con pequeños altercados de menor importancia y los cuales no se merecian una purga por parte de Kira

-Hay que hacerlo ya, L. Sabes perfectamente que es muy dificil engañar a ese cabrón y matarlo

-Está bien, pero hay que trazar un plan, un fallo y estamos muertos.


	11. Reinado

**Capítulo 11 - Reinado**

* * *

><p>Aunque Light ya había conseguido dominar el mundo aún le quedaba un "frente" por conquistar: El mundo de los Shinigami. Light no parecía contento con ser el Dios del nuevo mundo, si no que ahora quería ser el Dios del mundo de los Shinigami.<p>

-Hay que hacerlo ya, L. Sabes perfectamente que es muy difícil engañar a ese cabrón y matarlo - dijo Light

-Está bien, pero hay que trazar un plan, un fallo y estamos muertos - respondió L

-Por lo que he podido averiguar hay varios objetos con los que matar a un Shinigami, pero aún no se donde encontrar siquiera uno de ellos. Por lo que he oído uno de ellos es una espada de metal, la única fabricada en el mundo de los Shinigami, otro es el mismo bastón que el Dios de los Shinigami lleva en la mano y otro es una especie de hueso con forma de cuerno gigante con una especie de dibujo tatuado en él. Lo que creo que es más sencillo de encontrar es la espada, pero igualmente nos va a llevar su tiempo, puede estar en cualquier parte del mundo de los Shinigami - explicó Light

-Bueno, solo tenemos esto, así que es lo único que podemos hacer - dijo L

-Necesitáis ayuda para buscar la espada, ¿verdad? - preguntó Misa

-Sí - dijo L - de momento subiremos los tres y buscaremos lo mejor que podamos

Los tres subieron al mundo de los Shinigami y empezaron a buscar por todos lados. Estuvieron buscando varios días sin resultados, pero al final Light dio con ella. Como necesitaba comprobar si realmente funcionaba trató de matar un Shinigami. Cuando lo atravesó con la espada este se iluminó y en unos segundos se hizo polvo, sin darle tiempo siquiera a percatarse de que lo habían atacado. Unos días después Light se la mostró a los demás.

-La he probado y el Shinigami muere en cuanto la espada hace una herida lo suficientemente profunda en su cuerpo - dijo Light

* * *

><p><strong>Sólo la Death Note del Dios de los Shinigami puede matar a una persona más de una vez<strong>

* * *

><p>-Ahora solo queda pensar como lo hacemos - dijo Light - no quiero acabar muerto por un error<p>

-Es tan fácil como llegar con la espada escondida y clavársela cuando esté distraído - dijo Misa inocentemente

-No es tan fácil Misa - dijo Light - él es listo, se daría cuenta y acabaría muerto. Hay que pensar en una forma de matarlo sencilla y sin que le de tiempo a defenderse

-¿Qué tal si robamos cuadernos de Shinigami para crear un barullo alrededor de él y matarlo entre la multitud? - dijo L - Así no se daría cuenta de que vamos con la espada

-No es mala idea, pero si algo falla se daría cuenta y acabaríamos muertos, además es un plan muy frágil, un solo error y adiós a todo

-Bueno, podemos probarlo antes a ver si funciona y repetirlo más tarde para matarlo - dijo Misa - eso nos daría algo de seguridad.

-Está bien - dijo L - sólo hace falta robar unos 20 cuadernos, será más que suficiente

Los tres se acercaron a la zona en la que el Dios de los Shinigami se encontraba y robaron el cuaderno a Shinigami que había en los alrededores, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había una multitud alrededor del Dios de los Shinigami

-Impresionante, ¡funciona!

-Bueno, dejaremos pasar unas semanas para repetirlo y lo mataremos - dijo Light

El tiempo se pasó muy rápido, de nuevo robaron los cuadernos y la multitud se agolpó alrededor del Dios de los Shinigami en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Light empuño la espada y la escondió detrás de él, salió corriendo hacia el Dios de los Shinigami. Cuando éste se dio cuenta de lo que Light iba a hacer sacó una especie de vara de dentro del bastón y trató de parar el golpe de la espada, pero Light fue más rápido y le dio antes de poder defenderse. El Dios de los Shinigami se desvaneció como lo hizo el anterior Shinigami, su cuaderno cayó al suelo. Todos los Shinigami se quedaron mirando, asombrados, sin siquiera saber lo que ocurría. Light se acercó y cogió el cuaderno del Dios de los Shinigami.

-A partir de ahora yo soy vuestro Dios, además de ellos dos - dijo Light señalando a L y Misa con una mano y levantando el cuaderno con la otra - para empezar habrá muchos cambios a mejor de este podrido mundo. Ahora tomad vuestros cuadernos - Light lanzó al aire los cuadernos que habían robado antes.

Light, Misa y L se marcharon del lugar, hacia el trono. Estuvieron varios días discutiendo entre ellos.

-Bueno, va siendo hora de hacer una lista de todos los cambios que queremos hacer en el mundo de los Shinigami. Para empezar, creo que copiaremos el mundo humano.

* * *

><p><strong>El Dios de los Shinigami puede cambiar cualquier aspecto de los Shinigami y su mundo, cualquiera, por eso es llamado Dios<strong>

* * *

><p>-Para empezar copiaremos el mundo humano - dijo Light<p>

-También vendría bien el que los Shinigami puedan reproducirse - dijo Misa - de la misma forma que los humanos lo hacen

-Cualquier Shinigami tendrá aspecto humano en este mundo, pero su forma cambiará al bajar al mundo humano - dijo L

-Ningún Shinigami podrá cometer crímenes a excepción de matar humanos - dijo Light - además un Shinigami podrá matar a un humano sin escribir su nombre, solo mirando su cara mientras piensa en matarlo

-Existirá una goma especial capaz de borrar un nombre escrito en el Death Note y revivirá a la persona en cuestión - dijo L - esta goma la deberá de tener cada uno de los Shinigami

Los días pasaron como si nada, el mundo de los Shinigami era un mejor lugar donde vivir, al igual que el mundo humano. Muchos de los Shinigami recuperaban los ánimos para matar humanos y sobrevivir más tiempo. Un día, repentinamente, L empezó a retorcerse de dolor.

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Eso - Light hizo una pausa - te enseñará a no traicionarme. Cabrón - después besó a Misa.

Light había escrito en su cuaderno el nombre de L muchas veces, y al ser el cuaderno del Dios de los Shinigami, L murió todas las veces que Light especificó.

-¿Porqué has hecho eso, Light? - preguntó Misa

-¿Recuerdas la goma que creó llamada Death Note Eraser?

-Sí

-Pues el primer día la usó para revivir al antiguo cuartel de la SPK. No hubiese pasado nada si L no les hubiese dicho a Near donde se encontraban Aura y Dark. Soy yo el que cogió la Death Note del Dios de los Shinigami, por lo que en cualquier momento puedo saber que hacen cada uno de los Shinigami y ver y escuchar lo que ellos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Dios de los Shinigami puede ver y escuchar lo que cualquiera de los Shinigami ve y escucha sin que éste se de cuenta<strong>

* * *

><p>-He usado esa ventaja, que ninguno de vosotros conocía, para controlar a L estos últimos días.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>"Ahora no me ve" pensó L antes de borrar el nombre de los miembros de la SPK de su Death Note, en el cual L escribió los nombres antes que Light. L desenterró a todo el cuartel y los dejó tocar su cuaderno.<p>

-Light ahora mismo es el Dios de los Shinigami, quiero matarlo pero para eso voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda - dijo L a los miembros de la SPK

-Podemos provocarlo capturando al Kira humano

-Eso me acabaría descubriendo

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>-Estuvieron así dos semanas, tratando de crear un plan para matarme, pero no se les ocurrió nada mejor así que L les dijo donde estaban Dark y Aura, me cabree y lo maté - explicó Light<p>

-No sabia eso de que puedes ver lo que ven los otros Shinigami - dijo Misa asustada, como si hubiese hecho algo de lo que se podría arrepentir

-Bueno, me ha servido para evitar que L nos matase

Misa le dio un beso a Light y se quedó apoyada sobre su hombro.

* * *

><p><strong>Una vez muerto, un Shinigami no puede volver a la vida, de ninguna forma<strong>

* * *

><p>El reinado de Kira se extendió durante siglos, si cometías un crimen eras castigado con la muerte, no había forma de escapar de ese juicio. Instituciones como el FBI y la CIA fueron reduciendo su personal casi completamente. La mayoría de la gente que había nacido después de conocer la justicia de Kira lo veía como lo más normal del mundo y si recibía el castigo lo aceptaba sin luchar.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este es el final de Death Note - Alternative Note, pero es solo el comienzo de una serie de Fics de Death Note por mi parte. He tratado de hacer que el Fic encajase entre la "muerte" de Light y el suicidio de Misa, para poder evitar su muerte y continuar de una forma natural, de todas formas puede que haya cometido algún error al encajar todo esto sobre la historia principial(Fe de erratas), por lo que si te percatas de algún error de este tipo no vendría mal que lo avisases para cambiarlo, sin cambiar la trama, claro. Cualquier Review es bienvenida. Gracias por leer el Fic y espero que os haya gustado.<strong>


End file.
